


You Were There by My Side

by Orcish



Series: A Man and His Cloak [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cloak in human form, Loki ex machina, M/M, Other, light whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: A run-in with the trickster god has unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "War" by Poets of the Fall when I started this.
> 
> I saw someone on Tumblr call the Cloak Levi and it stuck with me.

His relationship with the cloak was more ordinary than he would have expected, had he ever thought of getting himself into a situation like this. The cloak had no voice, but was expressive in other ways, forming shapes and even using ASL when it couldn’t get the meaning across otherwise. Stephen had gotten used to the cloak’s moods, and as time went on and his magical competence grew, the cloak trusted him to handle himself in battle more. 

He had grown really fond of Levi, as he’d taken to calling the Cloak of Levitation. It made their relationship feel less strange when he had a name to use when he thought of his lover. There were still times when he would suddenly stop and think “I am fucking my cloak – my cloak is fucking _me_ and I _like_ it” and have a minor crisis, but Levi was always there to help him work through it. 

Of course, “normal” was not really in the cards for him these days anyway. 

\---

Wong had found out about their relationship quite unexpectedly and in an extremely embarrassing way, although it was the man’s own fault for porting straight into his bedroom. Stephen had been hanging in the air, held up by the cloak wrapped around his middle, while Levi filled him from both ends, effectively muffling his startled exclamation when Wong appeared in a sparkling portal. The cloak had reacted immediately, pulling Stephen away from the potential danger and stretching to cover him like a shield, but Wong had still gotten an eyeful. 

Wong had taken it in a stride – he had just turned his head and lifted an arm to cover his eyes while he explained the matter at hand. He went back through the portal after, allowing Stephen to follow at his own pace – knowing the finicky nature of the cloak. 

The cloak had been insistent on having him finish before they followed, but the adrenaline burst from the interruption had made it difficult to focus on getting off. That was when he had found out how much the cloak could morph – several straps appeared to hold him restrained, trapping his arms and legs completely immobile. 

Stephen had struggled for a moment, captured by the mortification and the need to cover himself, but gentle caresses on his back had him calm down enough to relax in the restraints, although crushed pride still swirled in his stomach. He startled when what could only be a leather belt lashed over his back, the sting distracting him from his distressed thoughts. Another lash followed and made Stephen squeeze around the cloak still pushed deep inside him; it resumed its attack on his prostate in response. 

He shuddered in the cloak’s hold as it played his body, combining pain and pleasure expertly until the lines blurred and Stephen got closer and closer and finally erupted. The teasing piece of fabric swallowed every drop and wiped him clean. Stephen felt drowsy and spent after and had to take a moment to just breathe before dressing and following Wong. He appreciated Levi’s tight hold on him when they stepped through the portal – he didn’t know, if he could have walked without the support. 

His mortification had raised its head when he had to face Wong, but the man had rolled his eyes at his flushed face and asked if he really thought that he was the first to connect like that with his chosen artifact – some of them were quite old and had gained rather distinctive personalities and tastes over the years. If even ordinary, non-magical items could animate and gain a consciousness after a long enough time, what did he expect from magical artifacts? 

After that incident Wong had been very careful not to port directly into his bedroom, unless it was an emergency. 

\---

It _was_ an emergency when Wong heard reports that there was a trickster god running around on their planet, creating havoc wherever they went. He had come through the portal with an arm over his face, but luckily they had reached the afterglow portion of the evening by then – although Stephen had no doubt that Levi had planned for another round of sweet torture to follow after. The cloak loved to tease and please him until he felt boneless and the slightest touch made him shiver. Levi enjoyed seeing him like that – spent and malleable under its silky-velvety touch. 

They went to trace the trickster, but he had disappeared again, and they returned to consult the books for anything useful. It was only a day after when they got more reports of the Asgardian’s appearance and this time managed to reach him in the middle of him creating havoc. Unfortunately, it didn’t go well for them – Loki took one look at the cloak wrapped over Stephen’s shoulders and smirked. He waved his hand and Stephen was hit with the vertigo from free fall and had a moment to think that it was lucky he wasn’t very far up when the ground suddenly met him and he was knocked unconscious. 

He came to in his bedroom, with a strange naked man wrapped all over him. He startled and tried to push the man away, but he held on tight, opening his eyes to reveal golden swirls of magic. 

“What…”

“Loki – he cast a spell on me,” the man spoke with a deep, raspy voice and Stephen stared, distracted by the golden rune circles swirling in the man’s almond-shaped eyes. 

“You – Levi?” He asked, feeling colour rise on his cheeks. 

“Yes,” the man replied and pulled him closer. “Loki recognized me and found a way to neutralize my magic – while I am trapped in this form, I cannot access my powers of levitation or morph my form. I used your ring to get us back here – I don’t want you facing him on your own.” 

“How long will you be – trapped in this form then?” Stephen asked, running his gaze down the nicely muscled form. “You’ve met before?” 

“We have and I cannot be certain, but a handful of days at most – my inner magic is strong enough that it should return my true form soon enough. Loki will know that, so he will be expecting us when we return.” 

Levi’s lips pulled into a teasing smile. “In the meanwhile, I believe that we should make use of this form – one influenced by your mind, if I am not mistaken,” the man added. “After all, my form will adapt to what you wish of me – I don’t adhere to human notions of gender. I am what I am and my shape does not matter to me.” 

Stephen felt tension swirl in his chest and swallowed as the golden eyes held him captive. He had never bedded a man, but he _had_ been wondering what it felt like after he got involved with Levi and realized how much he enjoyed being penetrated. The human form had certain advantages a cloak did not have. 

This was less strange than having sex with an animated cloak, he decided. He leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed when their lips met. Levi’s lips were soft, but the man was quick to gain control of the kiss. Stephen allowed him to press him down and relaxed against the mattress, trusting Levi like he had done before when Levi was cloak-shaped. The man was right, his shape didn’t matter; it was the same entity underneath it all. He didn’t resist when Levi started to strip him. 

Levi’s lips trailed over his skin, sucking and teasing, and Stephen gasped when they locked onto his nipple and a wet tongue licked at the peak. He shivered at the hint of teeth and looked down to see the swirling eyes locked on him. Levi smiled and slid lower, mouthing at his skin before he stopped between Stephen’s legs and licked him from the base to the head. Stephen’s breath stuttered when the wet heat closed around him and confident fingers pressed lower, teasing. 

He was suddenly glad that he _had_ bought lubricant – he didn’t know if he could take the man without, but he _really_ wanted to take him. 

The fingers stretched him slowly and carefully, making sure that he was loose enough for more before they retreated. Levi kissed his thigh gently and sat up. His muscular form loomed over Stephen, poised to enter and the swirling eyes made golden specks of light trail over the tan cheeks. Levi waited a moment, giving Stephen time to stop him if he wanted to, but he didn’t. 

The penetration felt different from what he was used to – there was no impish piece of fabric brushing against his prostate for one – but it felt good all the same, and when Levi’s hands trapped his and pressed them to the mattress, Stephen sighed and thrust his hips to take him in deeper. 

“Please,” he whispered and Levi smiled, bending to kiss him before he started to move. 

Stephen kept his eyes closed for most of it, overwhelmed by the sensations, but he let them flutter open to catch glimpses of the enticing golden gaze devouring him as the man moved over and inside him. The heaviness of the gaze was what brought him over the edge without the man even touching him and his release splattered over his chest. 

Levi followed soon after – Stephen felt him pulse inside as he filled Stephen with his release. He trembled – it was the first time he had felt Levi come and it affected him more than he would have thought possible. He felt the wetness when Levi pulled out and held onto him tightly. 

“Shh… I’ve got you,” the raspy voice whispered in his ear and strong arms pulled him closer. 

\---

Wong had come to check on him and barely startled at the sight of the glowy-eyed man in his bed. He had said that Loki had lain low again, so the cloak should have some time to recover. Stephen was starting to feel like he was always stuck in bed with Levi when they _should_ have been out there fighting side by side. 

Wong had excused himself to trace an old tome he felt could help in a fight against someone like Loki. Levi had visibly relaxed once the man disappeared in a swirling portal and Stephen smiled. Levi’s over-protectiveness was sweet when it didn’t get in the way of him doing things his way. 

He turned against Levi and kissed his neck, wrapping his arm over the warm body. He stretched and felt his half-hard erection rub against the man’s bottom. It felt good, so he did it again and felt himself stiffen more. 

“So eager, Stephen,” Levi’s raspy voice chuckled and the man turned to face him, the golden runes making his cheeks look like they were glowing. “Do you wish to feel me around you?” 

Stephen groaned when the large hand wrapped around him and nodded. He bit his lip and panted when Levi straddled him and slowly slid down onto him, the grip impossibly tight. Stephen stared into his eyes and felt the turning of time and the vertigo of other dimensions pressing down on them as the entity rode him, the glowing eyes focused on him. He shuddered when he came and pulled Levi to him, wrapping his hand around the man to get him off. He got some of the release on his fingers and lifted them to his mouth to taste it. Levi smiled and kissed his neck. Stephen held his warm form close like he was still a cloak covering him. 

\---

When he woke up, he was covered in velvety fabric and he felt a definite pang of loss; then the cloak shifted and he saw a flutter of golden runes all over it before they disappeared. He smiled and pulled the cloak closer, feeling Levi wrap around him and hold on. 

He thought about the Loki issue – maybe he should meet with Thor and see if the man could get his brother under control. If not, he could at least find out why they were here and see if that led into anything. 

He wondered how Loki would react to seeing _them_ – if he knew what they had gotten to in the meanwhile. Knowing some of the man’s exploits, he could probably guess all too well and approved, too. Maybe he could ask Loki to give Levi temporary human form again – it had been a while since he had been with a woman and he had never been with one who would take control in bed and walk all over him. He wanted to try that – but _only_ if it was Levi. 

He had become embarrassingly smitten with the cloak, no matter what shape it wore. He enjoyed it when it changed the way the fabric felt and teased Stephen with the sensations, and he had enjoyed the male form very much. He wondered what Levi would look like with breasts. 

Maybe the cloak’s own magic would stretch wide enough to allow it to take human form, if its master wished it deeply enough. That would be convenient for play sometimes – although Stephen had to admit that he enjoyed the cloak form, too. He would miss it terribly, if Levi would get stuck in a human form for too long. As useful as hands and tongues were, no human could wrap around him the way Levi did. 

He caressed the fabric covering him and felt Levi tighten its embrace. He smiled and allowed himself to fall back asleep. They could deal with the Asgardians in the morning. 


End file.
